Broken Moons
by cauchemarmortel
Summary: When two young wolf girls lose everything, how much are they going to be willing to risk to get vengeance? Faith has only one concern, looking out for Ari, that makes her strong but will it also make her weak? Arianna may be just as strong but her relaxed nature causes her to avoid fights. How will they react when they come into contact with the Beacon Hills pack...
1. Prologue

Broken Moons – Prologue

Reminder: We do not own any of the Teen Wolf characters

Stick with us to read more :3

It was supposed to be just another full moon, just another meeting. We have gone through the same routine for months now that we have changed. Then they came, they shot my mother and father right away, I'll never forget the lifeless look as the light drained from their eyes. Though I had no time to grieve.

Then I was being carried looking up I saw it was Maria, my best friend's mother. Becoming frantic I started looking around, my heart relaxed when I saw Christophe was carrying Arianna. However, my peace of mind didn't last long. Maria tripped sending me flying. I knew before I turned around what I was going to see, so instead I ran over to where Christophe had crouched down to put Arianna into one of our old forts. As I approached I came to realize that he wasn't crouching over Arianna, the arrow that sprouted from his temple proved that. I ran into his lifeless body and pulled him off of Arianna.

Her green eyes were wet with tears and I could tell she was hyperventilating from the puffs of fog escaping from her mouth. I knew they were coming. I pulled her up and dragged her behind me. The foot steps behind us were gaining and I heard them load the arrow into the crossbow. Shoving Arianna forward I turned around. My eyes changing into their piercing yellow, my canine teeth grew out, and claws sprouted from my nails. That's when I saw who they were, who the real monsters are.

There were two of them. The man had a crossbow in his hand. He was an older looking guy with ashy hair and blue eyes. The other was a young looking female with blonde hair and deep brown eyes. They regarded me in surprise.

"Well, what do we have here little wolf? Lose your mom?" The women smirked.

"Yea, did you lose a couple of arrows?" I growled back.

"It was worth every one of them, I guess not every dog has their day." She laughs.

I felt the rage pulsing through my veins. I wanted to kill her. She was laughing about killing me parents and she insulted me. I was going to make her pay. I looked at her while she continued to laugh. In one swift motion I lunged at her, scoring her face with my claws. I rolled off and began to run only to be knocked down with a sudden burst of pain in my side. Dragging myself up in a howl of pain, I kept running. I didn't know where I was going, all I knew is that I had to find Arianna. She needed me. Suddenly a hand came from behind a tree and grabbed me. One arm held me in front of a man and their hand covered my mouth. I took slight comfort in his heart beating at the same pace as mine, proving he was scared. The man and woman ran past our hiding place, however the stranger waited to speak.

"If I take my hand away from your mouth, you must not scream." he said calmly.

I did my best to nod. He slowly let me go, testing to see if I would scream or try to run, then turned me to face him. I let out a sigh of relief seeing that he was a wolf as well. He seemed a bit older than me, maybe five or six years, and his eyes glowed a pale blue that made everything seem sad. He looked down at the arrow in my side.

"Want me to try and get that for you?" He asked.

"Please do, I can't even think about it." I smiled.

He reached out and grabbed the arrow, putting a finger to his lips and pulled. Hard. I put my hands over my mouth and fell to the ground in pain. He took me carefully and stood me up, then looked at the arrow. His expression became hateful.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The Argents. They are a family of hunters." He said.

"I see." I answered grimly.

"I never got your name before." He looked up at me.

"Faith, Faith Valentine." I answered.

"Nice to meet you Faith, I wish it was under different circumstances, my name is Derek Hale." He said.

"I agree, have you seen any other girls, maybe one with black hair and green eyes?" I asked.

"You must mean that Arianna girl?" He glanced at me.

"Yes, that's her, do you know where she is?" I asked relieved.

"Yea, I hid her in a root cave not far from here when I heard you." He said.

He stood and pulled me up. We snuck through the woods just in case the hunters were still hanging out somewhere nearby. We came to this tree whose roots made a cave. The opening was so well hidden that Derek had to catch me when I almost fell into it. When I managed to get inside I saw Arianna cowering in the corner. She looked up and saw me, letting out a sigh of relief, she hugged me so hard that I thought I would break in half. I took her hand and pulled her out of the cave however, something was wrong. I could smell smoke and Derek was pacing back and forth frantically.

"Derek, what's wrong?" I asked.

"The hunters, they are burning my house down, with my family inside." he choked out.

"I understand, you need to go help them." I answered.

"You can come, but i need to help my family, Faith." He looked at me with fear.

"I'm sorry, we can't, I have to get Arianna away." I said softly.

"I understand." He said.

"We wish you luck, I hope we meet again someday Derek." I hugged him.

"Good luck to you too, good bye Faith, Arianna." He said, running off.

"Good bye Derek!" Arianna called.

Looking up at the full moon we howled and then we took off, in the opposite direction of Derek. I saw an old oak tree and stopped. Taking out my claws I drew a spiral, our revenge symbol, and put the arrow in the middle.

"This little wolf won't forget about you, I will get you Argents, I can promise you that." I growled.

Arianna took my arm and tugged me forward. With one last look at the tree, we ran from the only place that we had ever called home.


	2. Chapter 1

Broken Moons – Chapter 1

Reminder: We do not own any of the Teen Wolf characters

Stick with us to read more: 3

Well we had made it through the years until the Argents returned to Beacon Hills. Supposedly one girl from the family was going to the high school, which we were planning on taking a look at. However, we had been running around the woods all day, as we have since we were eight, training. So Arianna and I were completely exhausted. We walked into the safe house, threw our gathered wood onto the fire and collapsed onto our bed.

As usual I woke up first, opening the fridge I saw that we were out of food. The safe house had finally run out of supplies. On the bright side, we could move into Arianna's parent's old house. I looked over at my best friend, still sleeping and smiled. I walked around and took all of our belongings into our bags. As I finished up, Arianna woke up. Her hair was a mess and I couldn't help but laugh at her when she sat up.

"What's so funny Faith?" she asked.

You may want to fix your hair." I laughed.

She smiled and ran to the bathroom. When she came back out her hair was back to its usual straightness. She noticed that the bags were packed and gave me a questioning look.

"We've run out of supplies here, when you're ready we're going into town to live in your parent's old place." I answered.

"I see." She nodded.

She did one look around the house, making sure we had all of her make up. Why she wore it I'm not sure, the only males we saw were animals. Still now that that we were going back into town I even grabbed the emergency cash. Which, thank god, had been saved by each member of our old pack for years so there was enough for us to live VERY comfortably.

She returned as I expected, empty handed, and grabbed her duffle bags. I took my two and walked out the door. Looking up at the safe house, it made me almost sad to leave it, after all I had live here for around eight years. Arianna gave it the same look, and with that we turned and followed the trail. We went wolf for the first ten miles, however I told Arianna we needed to change back into normal for the last five.

"The last thing I need is a hunter looking for a deer and see us instead." I said.

She laughed and we just kept walking. Soon we came to a road. Following it for about half an hour brought us into town. I looked around, there was a motorcycle shop, and a DMV, mall, and the street Arianna's house was on. I would be going to the kike shop, but for now we walked down the street.

The house was huge. I had almost forgotten how big it was. The Salvatore's were lawyers when they were alive, making so much money, the house was still getting paid for. Walking up to the door, I turned the column opening the compartment for the extra key and walked into the house. Everything was the same, beautiful. I knew it was going to be dusty, so it didn't affect me. Looking around some more, I found a duster and other cleaning supplies. Handing Arianna the vacuum, we got to work. As we got upstairs I took Arianna's old room. It was a white room still made for an eight year old. The "guest room" was basically mine as it had been made up for me anyways. Then we got to Arianna's parent's room and I saw her muscles tighten.

"Let me do this." I said.

"I want to help." She replied.

"Go and make our rooms for fit for sixteen year olds, I'll do this." I said as I shyly smiled.

I put my hand on the vacuum handle. She looked down at me, her green eyes watering. The she wiped her eyed and nodded, walking down the stairs to see what was in the basement from the families who wanted us to have things when we were older. I opened the door and started dusting. On the vanity, I saw a picture of Arianna with her parents when she was six. I took it and put it in my pocket. She would be happy if I gave that to her. I went to get the vacuum when I saw another picture on the dresser. However, this was a picture of my family and I from a Christmas card. I took that too , just to have something to tie myself to them. After that, I vacuumed in silence, finishing I moved the duster and the vacuum back into the closet.

I went to check on Arianna, she must have finished my room because she was pulling a white wooded bed into her room. Walking in, I was impressed. She had gotten all the child themed items out of the room. It had now a whit wooded bed with black sheets, a white bookshelf, black curtains, a white dresser, and a black desk. She smiled looking pleased.

"Nice job." I smiled

"Thanks! Have you seen what I did to your room?" She asked excitedly.

"Not yet, I found something that I think you would want," I answered.

She looked at me confused, as I took out the picture of her and her family out of my pocket.. As I handed it to her, she looked at it and smiled. Tears came to her eyes and she hugged me.

"Thank you so much Faith." She said.

"Don't worry about it, now where's that room?" I smiled.

"In here, where it always has been, next to mine." She said.

She opened the door and I gasped. It was amazing, the walls were white, the bed was black wood with white sheets, and everything was just like her room but the opposite. I smiled and turned and looked at Arianna.

"You're amazing." I said.

"I know, oh and I found my parent's emergency fund too." She smiled.

"Well looks like we have a lot of shopping to do." I grinned.

"Yes, yes we do, because now that we are back its time to go to school." She said.

"Yay, high school." I replied.

"Hey! It might be fun!" She said.

"Well are we going to scope it out I assume?" I inquired.

"Most defiantly but as of now, we are going to sleep." She said.

"I agree with that decision." I laughed.

She smiled and closed the door. I walked over to the window and closed the curtains to keep the sun from keeping me awake. Looking at the alarm clock I noticed that it was only eleven in the morning. Good I thought I'll wake up later and we can check the school. I laid down on my bed and passed out instantly.

When I opened my eyes it took me a moment to remember where I was. I turned my head and Looked at the alarm clock. It was ten at night. Pulling myself out of bed, I walked over to my desk and opened up my laptop. There was a lock on it, I'd need a password but right now was not the time. I opened up the drawer and took out enough money to get two vehicles and closed to drawer. Then I opened up my duffle bag and took out my makeup and a change of clothes. Pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark red sweater dress, black leather boots, half of a sweatshirt, and fingerless gloves. Thn I took out my eye show and eyeliner. In five minutes I had done a smoky eye with winged tips. I knocked on Arianna's door. She didn't answer. I opened it and saw that she was still sleeping. I quietly moved towards the bed and shock her shoulder, waking her up.

"What time is it?" She groaned.

"Ten, you've been sleeping for about eleven hours, time to check the school out." I said softly.

"Alright, meet you downstairs in ten." She said rolling over.

I nodded and walked out of the room and closed the door behind me .I went downstairs and leaned on the front door. She was downstairs in exactly ten minutes, as usual I was impressed with her punctuality. She looked, as usual, stunning. She was wearing black skinny jeans, dark brown boots, a dark purple sweater, and a tight zip up sweatshirt with a hoodie. She had done almost the same make up as me but with edged eyeliner instead.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Of course." She smiled.

We left the house, taking the key, and started walking down the side walk. It being as late as it was, we went wolf. Only drunk teenagers would see us anyways. Soon we were across the street from the school.

"Well… it looks like a house school." I stated.

"Well no shit Faith." She laughed.

"Should we take a closer look?" I asked.

"Indeed we should." She said.

She started across the street, I was next to her listening for any signs of a threat. We had gone back into looking human so hopefully we wouldn't attract too much attention. Then I heard it, or him rather. I forced myself to keep walking so he couldn't tell I heard him. He was suspicious, then he took out his phone and was calling someone. I could only hear him.

"Stiles, there's two girls at the school." He said.

"Well I wouldn't find it suspicious if they aren't in all black and taking a closer look." The guy answered.

"Alright, meet me across the street, and hurry up." He finished.

I looked up at Arianna and saw that she had been listening as well. She titled her head to behind the school. I responded by nodding and followed her. When we got around she started to open her mouth but I stopped her. I grew out my claws and drew in the dirt. _I think he would hear us._ She nodded and grew out her claws and drew out a response. _What should we do?_ She looked at me with questioning eyes. I thought for a moment, whoever he called must have gotten there because I could hear them talking. I looked at Arianna and drew in the dirt. _I'll go around back, keep going. _She nodded and started walking. I used my boot and stomped the dirt. I took off back around the side and waited. They walked by me toward Arianna. She turned to face them, remaining human, and smiled.

"Well hello, can I help you?" She asked.

"Why are you at the school right now?" The tanner guy of the two asked.

"Because I'm going to be enrolling to this school and wanted to take a look around." She replied smoothly.

"Wait, Scott. Didn't you say _girls_?" The pale one asked.

"Yea, and?" asked Scott.

"I'm no English teacher, but doesn't that mean there's more than one?" He asked.

"You mean Faith?" Arianna asked.

The two tensed up and started looking around. Arianna laughed.

"She should be here soon." She smiled.

I walked around the school and stood next to Arianna, waking th pale one jump.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Faith, you?" I asked.

"Uh, I'm, uh, Stiles." He shuddered.

"Nice to meet you, Arianna." I turned to her.

"yes?" She answered.

"We have what we need, ready to go?" I asked.

"Of course, nice meeting you." She said and smiled cunningly.

We started to walk away when Stiles grabbed my arm.

I couldn't let these girls leave yet. They had to have a reason to be around the school, not to mention Scott was curious. It was just a little girl, no older than me, what could she do to me? Scott would know what to do before she could kill me if she had some kind of weapon in her pocket.

"Wait, we aren't done here." I said.

I had grabbed the smaller one of the two, I think her name was Faith. She spun around ripping away from my gripped and grabbed my shirt shoving me into the side of the school and lifted me off the ground.

"How are you…? I started.

That's when I saw her eyes. I'd noticed they were a blue earlier but now they sifted to the color of Scott's eyes when he…started…to change. I was scared. She got ready to hit me. Before Scott could move or she could punch, me her friend, Arianna I believe, out a hand on her shoulder.

"We have what we need, Faith." She said softly.

"What if he's an Ar-. " Faith started but stopped.

She looked at me and her eyes seemed to show pain, or maybe sadness. Thankfully, she put me down. Her eyes changed back to blue and Arianna looked at us. She smiled, like a cheerleader quality smile, and spoke calmly.

"Im sorry about that, she has...issues with her temper around people she trust." She stated.

"Well, I don't trust either of you." Scott answered.

I moved closer to Scott and whispered to him.

"Should we call Derek?" I asked

That seemed to hit Faith. She went to say something, but paused. She didn't give me a chance to test it more, taking Arianna's arm, she pushed by us and took off. Once the two of them we're gone I turned to Scott. He looked confused and concerned.

"Why did you ask if we should to call Derek?" He asked.

"Her eyes changed color." I said.

"Like werewolf eyes or the light hit them wrong?" he asked.

"I don't think light can make blue eyes turn yellow dude." I sighed.

He looked up and sighed back at me, then took out his phone and started to dial.

"Who are you calling?" I inquired.

"First Allison, to explain why I might be a bit late, then, Derek." He answered without looking up.

"You think they know him?" I asked.

"Well, Faith's heart beat sped up when you said his name." He replied.

Then Allison must have picked up. He wandered to the side to explain himself to her leaving me to my own thoughts. I stood up and stared in the direction the girls had vanished, it felt like I was missing something, something pretty big. I guess we have another strange group here in beacon hills.

Yay.


	3. Chapter 2

Broken Moons – Chapter 2

Reminder: We do not own any of the Teen Wolf characters

Stick with us to read more: 3

I could tell you about the week leading up to our first day, however it would send anyone into a deep sleep. I will say that we shopped…a lot. We've gotten all brand new clothes and our motorcycles with matching helmets. We were riding next to each other almost touching as we passed some kid in his jeep and continued to drive into the school's parking lot. Swinging off, we took our helmets off slowly, looking around I grinned. I had grabbed quite a bit of attention, even Arianna had trouble being reserved. We started towards the entrance of the school when I saw the boys from last night standing with two girls. They hadn't noticed us yet so I elbowed Arianna.

"Look like our friends go here," I snickered.

"Should we visit?" She smiled.

"Of course, the principal will think we got lost as long if we don't take too long," I said.

With that we turned and started towards them. I was trying to remember their names but it was slipping my mind so I glanced at Ari.

"Scott and Stiles." She said.

I smiled, her memory was much better than mine any day

"Hey Stiles, remember me?" I called out.

He spun around as did the rest of them, and his jaw dropped open. I continued forward and pushed his jaw back shut.

"Hope I didn't hurt you too bad." I smiled.

"I, uh, I, er, uh," He stammered.

"Your name is?" Asked one girl.

She had taken a brave step forward, and Scott looked worried. I eyed her as she was trying to mask her fear, but I could smell it clear as day on her. I took a step forward as well so I was would be right in her face.

"I'm Faith, but last time I checked I wasn't taking to you." I growled.

"Faith, that's not what I would call behaving, we should be heading to the principals for our orientation." Arianna grinned.

"Of course,' I stepped back ', don't bother with your name, I don't care." I said with a wave of my hand.

I turned and walked away with Arianna right beside me. I felt their gaze and heard their muttered whispers. The girl who confronted me all but ran to Scott. We decided that this school was going to much more fun than we ever expected. We were almost done with the tour with the principal, Gerard. Heading to the last stop, we ended it at the doors to the cafeteria. It was lunch, and afterwards we were supposed to follow our schedules from there. We walked in and saw an empty table. I told Arianna to wait there as I grabbed a salad. As I headed back, the girl from earlier walked in. I decided to ignore her for now. I got back to the table and sat down. Arianna smiled and got in line to get her food. I heard the girl from earlier talk to someone else. She seemed to be slowly making her way towards us. Arianna sat down and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, just forgot my fork." I laughed.

I stood up and walked back over to the lunch area. It took me a minute to find the utensils and then I turned around. That same girl was talking to Arianna. She seemed to be doing well so I took a slow place heading back at first. Then she raised her arm to slap her. It took me a second to run in front of Arianna. I caught her arm and I felt my temper flare. My eyes were changing and I could feel it. She seemed terrified, and I heard Scott and Stiles coming this way. That's when she made a huge mistake.

"Don't you know who I am?" She yelled.

"I don't know and I don't care, but don't even think about laying a finger on her." I snarled.

"I'm an Argent!" She yelled.

"What did you say." I said furiously.

I was looking at this girl. She was part of the family that killed my pack. I wanted to punch her, I wanted to grow out my fangs and claws to rip her throat out, then I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Arianna.

"Come on, let's not make a scene." She said.

"She's an Argent Ari!" I hissed.

"Leave it alone Faith." She whispered softly.

"Fine." I spat.

I let go of her and walked with Arianna, ramming my shoulder into Stiles as we passed. I heard him fall but I didn't even g=care to glance back, I just kept going.

I helped Stiles up after that Faith girl passed by, she looked seriously pissed. I looked around and saw Allison looking shocked, maybe even scared. I walked to her and hugged her, trying to comfort her. When she pulled away she looked up at me.

"Do you know what they are?" She questioned me.

"Yea, I do, why did she almost try and kill you?" I asked.

"I almost slapped that other girl, she looked even more pissed when I told her my last name." She said.

"I think we need to talk to them." I said.

"You…want to talk to Faith?" Stiles laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing man, your funeral." He sighed.

"Well, should I probably talk to the other one, Arianna?" I asked.

"Much better choice man, let's go eat." Stiles said.

Arianna and I were walking through the hallway. She looked like she had something on her mind, so I decided to ask her first.

"So what exactly happened back there?" I asked.

"I'm not exactly sure either, we were talking and then she tried to hit me." She said.

"Not her best move," I laughed.

"So anyways, I saw that there were cheerleading tryouts today." She smiled.

I gave her my best "you're fucking kidding me look". She just gave me her puppy dog face that I could never resist.

"Come on Faith, please?" She wined.

"Why?" I asked.

"It'll be fun Faith, come on!" She said as she tugged on my sleeve.

"Alright fine." I laughed.

"Oh my god thank you!" She said as she hugged me.

"Just meet me by the bikes and we'll go? I sighed.

We were standing by the field in our skin tight tank tops and black spandex. WE looked over at the other girls working in the first and second tears. WE were flyers so we got to relax.

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into this." I said flatly.

"Look at our outfits!" Ari smiled.

"We look like Barbie dolls." I sighed.

"Well, I won't disagree but come on Faith it isn't all that bad." She grinned.

"Oh really?" I inquired.

"Yeah, we do get to watch the cute guys at practice after all," She grinned.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help smiling. I looked over at her and she gave me another exaggerated wink, then we started stretching.

We finished getting changed and walked onto the field. Stiles elbowed me, causing me to look up. I saw Arianna in smiles in a cheer practice outfit stretching with Faith who looked less than pleased to be there. My guess, she was there for Arianna.

"I don't know about you but, I think those two are looking pretty fine," Isaac smiled.

I slowly turned to him.

"Really dude?" I asked.

"What I'm just saying." He said.

"We know nothing about them." I said.

"Well, we know they're dangerous. Faith is at least, she seems to follow Arianna though." Stiles pointed out.

"Yeah we need someone to talk to her." I pointed over at Arianna.

"Hey Isaac, you think they're "pretty fine" why don't you do it?" Stiles asked.

"Sweet a job I actually like." He grinned.

"Hey boys, I know you think the new cheerleaders are hot, but get over here for practice!" Couch Finstock yelled.

I felt my face light up when Faith and Arianna turned around and giggled. WE ran over to the field and I got ready to hear an earful from the rest of the team.


End file.
